Once upon a case
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: just read the story :D


" This is the entertainment over dinner" A man smiled to his business partners before looking back at me "Sing" the man in front of me demanded ,I looked up at him with blank eyes. I don't want to, I just continued to stare till he slapped me and I looked down. Could this get any worse? I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and sung. ( song: His daughter, Molly Kate Kestner)

"Everything's gonna be alright"  
She whispers to herself  
She was only 6 years old that night  
As she hid behind that shelf  
'Cause daddy had a little too much to drink  
And mama didn't want her to feel the pain  
She felt  
But she still felt the pain..." I sung as he sat down across the room and talked with his business partners.

"Shes very well-trained! You sure she's not a R.A.I?" One commented glancing at me I kept singing.

"Well 10 years they came and went  
And dad was gone  
So she looked for love in other men  
And tried to act strong.  
Oh, Broken hearts and Scars in only places she could see  
'Cause she just wanted, she just wanted to feel something" I kept my eyes shut as I sang. Don't look at me, please, I pleaded silently

"Oh no she's my daughter, amazing isn't she?" The man said, yes, indeed that man is my father. I didn't want to be this. I wanted to be like a normal girl, making friends and Playing outside, but those luxuries were kept from me.

"And as she sat there on that bed  
Thinking 'bout what those girls said  
Tears streamed from her eyes  
She cried..."

" Amazing you never fail to amaze me Riricho" Another laughed and I felt his eyes trained on me.

"If there's a God out there  
Please hear my prayer.  
I'm lost and I'm scared  
And I've got nowhere else to go  
I've come a long, long way  
But I'm not sure I can make it much farther...  
So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand  
To your daughter." I felt tears roll down my cheeks and silently prayed my father wouldn't notice. Then again, I've never had that kind of luck.

"Oh oh, Riricho she's crying" One snickered and I heard my father walk over and grab my chin. I stopped singing.

"You wanna cry? You ungrateful brat!" He spat slapping me causing me to fall to the ground. He kicked me in the side and I yelped.

"I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked out shaking.

"Get out of my sight you useless brat!" He hissed and kicked at me more as I scrambled out of the room. The door closed behind me causing me to flinch as I grabbed the nearest blanket to cover myself. I ran off down the hall running to my room and pulling on a white tank top and black shorts pulling on thigh high black socks. I pulled on a black vest and pulled on my penguin hat. I looked in the mirror, I had black hair the reached my ankles and had a piece that hung in between my eyes, my eyes were a bright orange. I looked unusual that for sure, I walked over to my window and looked outside humming. ( song: concert again, Martina McBride)

"It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born" I returned to humming as yelling came from my fathers study. I ran over and opened the door quietly.

"Otou-sama?" I asked politely and my eye widened, laying on the floor were my father and his business partners. I felt someone look over and I spun around falling backwards and looked up at a boy wear a panda hat and panda paws. I stared and he stared back.

"Inga, don't run off" A older boy said and I stood up quickly running to my father's side.

"Otou-sama? Are you okay?" I asked and touched his shoulder and my eyes widened. He's...cold...I don't understand why I feel so scared, should I be upset he's dead? All he's done is be cruel to me...maybe I should be happy!

"Well know I know why I was invited here" The older boy said now standing behind me I turned and looked at him.

"Invited?" I mumbled and stood up my hand shaking. "Do you mean you knew...Otou-sama, would die?" He looked at me

"when I'm invited somewhere a crime usually happens" he said and I clenched my fists as the panda boy cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce you to, the defeated Detective! Yuuki Shinjuro!" He said waving his panda hands at the boy. I stared at them with my blank eyes. Defeated Detective?

"Can you show me where your mother is?" He asked, I pointed out the window and he raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window and he sighed.

"I see, I'm sorry for your lose, then can you tell me who else lives here?" He asked turning back to me.

"Me" I said blankly staring at him. He blinked as panda boy ran around and stood behind him looking at me. We had ended up moving to another room as i sat on a couch and they sat across me.

"Okaa-sama died a few years ago when I was 6, its been just me, the maids and Otou-sama since then" I said looking down

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt your father?" He asked and I glanced up at him and noticed his eyes on the side of my face and I turned my head to hide the new black eye.

"Whats with your eye?" The panda boy asked I clenched my fists on my lap.

"I-I fell" I said quietly and the boy looked me over carefully I fidgeted pulling up my socks higher. The door opened and two girls walked in along with the police.

"I-I would like to go to another room" I stood up they nodded to me

"We'll continue the investigation" He said and I nodded walking out of the room and walked down the hall seeing my maid.

"Miss I just heard! I'm so sorry! you must be upset!" she said and I stared at her blankly and nodded and walked to past her to an empty living room and I sat on the chair and pulled my knees up hugging them. This is so confusing, one moment my father was acting like normal...then...then hes dead.

"you okay?" A voice asked. I looked up to see the panda boy.

"I'm fine" I whispered as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"You don talk much do you?" He asked, I looked at him and he smiled at me standing up again. "Well that's okay!" He said looking over the puzzles on the table. "Do you like puzzles?" He asked and I didn't answer and just looked at him looking over the puzzle. Half put together all you could see were bare legs.

"Would you like me to help you put it together?" He asked looking at me I tensed and hit the puzzle off the table. He blinked at me a few times.

"No...Don't touch the puzzles" I said and he nodded to me a few times staring at me shocked. I walked out of the room.

~Ingas point of veiw~

I stared as the penguin girl left the room and I skipped back to Shinjuro and ran to him clinging to his arm with a creepy smile, i could taste something interesting going on here, I wanted a soul, I was starving. He tried to shake me off as he talked to the maid.

"Shinjuro...I can't hold it" I said as the hunger got worse I walked around as the room got foggy and I switched forms leaning on shinjuro. He sighed.

"who should I ask?" I asked smirking. He pointed at the maid, and I nodded walking over and she stepped back. I put my hands on her face.

"Why...did you kill Riricho Kiritgaia?" I asked as she stared at me and here yes went blank.

"I wasn't fair...What he did to that girl, how dare he treat her like a toy, I couldn't live with it, and he always took photos of her...to record her growth, was his excuses, but he just wanted to make his sick puzzles, I couldn't let him live! He stole that girls childhood! He turned her into a doll! I did it to save here why don't you see that!?" She yelled as she cried and dropped to her knees covering her face crying. She was arrested as I had switched out and me and shinjuro were walking out towards the door.

"Shinjuro I want ice cream" I smiled and blinked as he stopped. I looked over and saw penguin girl with her back to us and she was wiping her eyes and I blinked a few times. She was crying? she looked up as the police walked by her with the maid in handcuffs and the maid looked at her.

"Someone has to take care of her!" The maid said and struggled "Shes never left the manor!" I looked at shinjuro and saw it in his eyes.

"Shinjruo no-" I started

"We can take care of here" He cut me off and I frowned. does this guy ever listen? She looked over at us with her blank eyes and the maid pulled away from the police and ran over to us bowing.

"Please take care of her...take care of her for me" She said and I sighed as the girl looked at the maid who smiled as a sign for her to come over as she walked over to us and I crossed my arms. The maid smiled and thanked us before kissing the girl on the head and walked away.

~ rima's point of view~

"whats your name, no one told us" Shinjuro asked me I looked us at him

"Rima.." I said quietly and he smiled at me ask we walked towards the door and the panda boy seemed mad.

"Inga" He said and I blinked at him as he looked over "My name is Inga" I nodded and kept walking as they opened the door and walked out I stopped at the door frame and looked at the ground in front of me they stopped and looked back at me, all I could see was light behind them. I stared and shield the light from my eyes. Is this a new start for me? Do I get a second chance?

"rima, hurry up were going to get ice cream" Inga complained and I felt a small smile for on my face as I ran outside towards them.

"sorry!" I smiled and Ingas eyes widened briefly as I smiled and caught up.

Yeah...that's right...this is my second chance, I'm not gonna waste it!


End file.
